Forbidden Fruit
by Britzy
Summary: Carlie has the dream job she has always wanted. She works for Henderson Talent in Los Angeles and she was lucky enough to find her best friend in her boss, Sharon. The agency takes on a new client, Rob Pattinson. Who knows who picked the apple?
1. The Mouse and the Cheese

I was running late, as always. I grabbed the five coffees, or cream and partial coffee. I had mine semi balanced in my other hand. I turned around to quickly exit the packed Starbucks and took a sip of my mocha latte. I got to the door and turned and ass bumped it open and quickly ran down the street to work. I ran in the door while it was still opened. Thank god I am not a klutz today, I thought to myself.

"Hey , Renee is the conference already in progress?" I asked our secretary.

"No. Not yet. They are filing in though. By the way you have quite a few messages!" She yelled this to me, because soon as I heard the word no, I started running down the long hallway to the conference room.

"Good morning!" I greeted handing out their coffees.

"What took you so long Carlie?"

"Starbucks was packed, I'm so sorry. I ran here as quickly as I could."

"It's okay. Don't worry yourself to death, no one is here yet."

"I'm okay."

My boss, Sharon; always the mom type. Looking out for you and putting you in your place when you were out of line. Sharon could have easily passed for 25. I envied her for that. People always thought I was older. I am 21 going on 22 and I have dark brown hair to my waist and hazel green eyes. My eyes were my best feature as far as I am concerned. But compared to her blonde hair and blue eyes and amazingly toned and curved body.. It made you feel like you should always be better.

"Everyone ready?" Sharon asked of me and the three other, executives in the room.

I snapped out of my thoughts and got everything ready to take notes. I was Sharon's personal assistant and she ran one of the biggest talent agencies in L.A. 'Henderson Talent'. I was considered very lucky to get the job.

The meeting ended on good notes. Apparently she just got Robert Pattinson signed on.

I left the conference room with her and headed up to the top floor to her office.

"Well, that was good."

"Yes, Carlie, VERY good. You do know who he is, right?"

"I think. I've heard the name a lot here lately."

"I am so glad your father recommended you. You are the dose of 'Normal' I need."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You haven't googled him and gone into hysterics at the word Pattinson."

"Okay then. So are we setting up a meeting with him soon? Do I need to make the arrangements? And I saw the schedule was clear today, what can I do for you today?"

"Take a breath when you talk. Make the arrangements through."

"Alright, will do. What are we doing today though?"

"You are going to get that done and we are going to the VMAs tonight."

"Do I need to buy a new dress?" I joked at her

"Actually , yes." She said and then paused and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Actually… Carlie go shopping and get something that looks absolutely gorgeous for tonight and get yourself dolled up. I forgot Robert will be at the VMAs. I'll call him personally and have you meet him there and spend the night with him. Get to know him on a personal level. I also understand the last agency he was with is going to let him continue his new projects with us. Find out what they are and Monday I need to know if they sound like something we want our clients in or not. Did you get all that?"

"Yes. Is there anything else?"

"No. I will meet you at your place, with the limo. Be ready on time! We'll be doing the red carpet to catch up with Robert and Kristen."

"So… well. I guess I need to jet." I told her as I practically ran into my office and started making phone calls.

After two hours, my favorite person in the whole world…Bethany our fashion guru…. found me a dress. Dark green and dipping very low in a v down the front and super short and sexy. It was classy and sexy and I adored it. I screamed I loved her and ran to get my hair and make up down at work. Yeah I'm that lucky!

Three more hours passed and I was wearing my dress with my dark hair pulled loosely up and curled to frame my face. Smoldering eyes, light gloss, and amazing black Jimmy Choos. I had a nice tan and by all means , I was seductively sexy.

"Holy shit." Was all I heard come out of Sharon's lips. Minus the 10 year age difference, she was my best friend too.

"I Googled."

We both laughed. I was almost to the point of the crying laughter.

"Okay, Shar, I did Google. But only out of curiosity, at first. Damn he is HOT."

We sat in the limo and drank quite a few shots on the way there.

As we got out of the limo, her first and me following, no one paid too much attention to me.

_Hell, I wasn't famous. I was an assistant. Thank you god, for supplying the Vodka for my nerves, I silently told myself. _

"Hi. You must be Carlie?" A make-me-weak-in-the-knees British accent asked me.

I turned to the voice. Then my plan was to keep my jaw from dropping and hitting the floor. He was just as sexy in person.

"_Snap out of it!!!" _I yelled to myself.

"Hi, and yes I'm Carlie. Rob?"

He smiled a crooked, dead sexy smile and pulled me next to him and posed for photo ops. Apparently my mind wasn't registering all the yelling. I smiled with him and put my arm around his waist. When I wasn't blinded by all the flashes, I saw all the screaming teenage and was that a mom… fans?

"Don't be nervous, love. You'll be in the headlines tomorrow and of course they'll think you are my girlfriend. No harm done." He said and laughed at my mock horror look.

He had me walk with him over to them and started signing whatever was handed to him while I acted as his assistant, making sure no one got too close.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry. Sharon told me to do what I had to and make you tag along."

_He was apologizing?_

"It's okay. I guess I'm now your assistant too." I laughed it off and did another once over of him.

_The Vodka… no, he really was that damn sexy._

He was tall and lean. Tall compared to my 5'3 and my god, what I would do to him if we were alone. His eyes invited you in and right now at this very moment, I felt like a mouse. Looking at the cheese and knowing it was going to kill me. Just like the Forbidden Fruit.

We made it through that and I walked behind him and Kristen while they finished the rest of the MTV interview they had to do for PR.

After the interview I followed the two of them as we made our way inside and to our seats.

"Well, I am going to find my seat. Sharon didn't tell me where our seats were. Do you have any idea?"

"Um. You are sitting with us." Kristen said excitement in her voice as she saw Michael.

I walked around the row and took my seat, which was right next to Rob.

"So, how long is this gonna last?" I asked Rob.

"Not so sure. An Hour or 2 I think. What are you doing afterwards?"

"I don't know. I think I am going clubbing with a few friends, why?"

"Maybe you should come with me and I'll show you a good time."

"Yeah.. Um okay."

_Forbidden fruit… he's a client Carlie. Fuck it, he wants to show me a good time and I am up for that, it's completely innocent right? Think about Zach. Oh fuck, Zach…my fiancé. This is FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. _


	2. Holy Fuck Batman!

Chapter 2

Holy Shit Batman!

As the VMAs died down, we all made our way out. I started texting Sharon as soon as I was given the chance in the mass of people surrounding me.

"_So what…am I suppose to go to the after party too?"_

Carlie 3

"_Yeah, go ahead. You were invited right? :D"_

Sharon

"_Yeah, but I had plans with Zach and he'll be pissed."_

Carlie 3

"_He'll get the fuck over it. That jackass doesn't deserve you anyways. Have fun and I'll see you Wednesday. You're off Mon and Tues." _

Sharon

"_Okay. T2UL."_

Carlie 3

I put my I-phone into my clutch and looked around the surrounding area for Rob. I found him talking to an MTV reporter again and moved over so I was close enough, but not all up in the camera. Zach would really kill me then.

He seemed to sense I was standing a few feet behind him. He was running his hands through his hair as he turned around and spotted me. A wide small spread across his face and he said "No more comments." To the Interviewer and walked up towards me.

"Hey. Sorry 'bout that. I hate having to work with them. It gets too personal sometimes, you know?"

"I understand they are always trying to put words in your mouth and/or pick you to pieces. That's why we exist. To run them away for you and use them when they are needed. But I am officially off of work and don't feel up to running off MTV employees, so I am sorry." I joked with him at the end.

"So how about clubbing? The cast or most of us are going to Les Deux in L.A."

"Yeah. I can get away wearing this. So let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived in the limo. Rob and I got out and were followed by Nikki Reed and Kellan Lutz. Michael, Kristen's boyfriend was waiting by the bouncer as I saw her head bobbing over to him. Geesh, I would look that tiny if I have sneakers on.

The bouncer let us all through and I managed to see Rob give him a small nod as he looked me over. It was one of those "Who the hell are you ?" The girls that were waiting in the front of the line looked like they were about to kill me when they realized the same small details I took in from Rob's nod. I was in, because I was with him.

"So.. You want to get some drinks?!", He practically yelled over the loud rap mix that was playing.

"Sure!"

He took my hand in his and headed to the bar with me following behind. I took a seat at the barstool next to him. There were ten shots laid out in a hurry. I didn't notice him order them.

I must have had at least 9 shots of tequila. I was joking with him about Twilight and his numerous "Mom" fans and he was laughing at me for not meeting him sooner.

I leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear, "Wanna dance with me?"

"I'm not that good, but sure why the hell not!"

I could smell his cologne and didn't want to move , but got up and headed to the dance floor dragging him behind me.

They were playing a good beat bump and grind dance type of song and Rob started laughing.

"No bloody hell."

"What?"

"I can't dance to this" He said between his laughs.

"Follow me."

I pulled him close to me and then I put one of my legs in between his and started bumping the music, while I moved my hips expertly against his. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and settled his hands at the small of my back, which was bare. I rolled back , knowing I was giving him a clear view of my cleavage and stomach in the deep v from the front of my dress. I rocked my hips against him and turned so I was now booty dancing and I swore I heard a moan leave his lips. He turned me around so I fully faced him, and pulled me as close as he could as he leaned his head down and started kissing my neck.

I melted into him and continued to bravely keep moving my hips. I was wasted, so it wasn't that hard to do. He moved from the base of my neck up to my ear and stopped kissing and whispered,

"Should we take this to my place, love?"

I mumbled a, "Mmmhuh."

I could already feel the heat from my lower extremities and knew I would take him in the middle of the dance floor. We stood there for a minute as he fixed his pants and decided to make me walk in front of him.

He waved at Kellan and the others as we made our way out.

"Go get her Rob!" Kellan yelled at our backs.

We stumbled into his limo and barely made it to the seat. He pushed me up against the long side of the limo to the point I was laying on my back like I would on a sofa. He then leaned his body down on top of mine and went to placing small kisses all the way up from below my navel to my exposed cleavage. He placed his hand on my breast as he went back down.

I let out another sigh as he flicked my nipple. His free hand made its way up my dress and onto my lace panties. He rubbed me gently at first and I let out another moan of complete pleasure, as soon as he heard that, he quit the foreplay. He yanked up the bottom of my dress and moved my panties to the side and slid two fingers in and began to stroke me. I leaned up grabbing his belt and removing it as I un buttoned and un zipped his pants. I rubbed the bulge now clear evident and slipped my hand inside his boxers and started rubbing the head of his cock. He let out a low growl and I put my lips over his shaft and began to lick and suck his cock while sliding my hands up and down it. He let out another moan of satisfaction. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of lust as he looked down at me. Then there was fire in his eyes. He pushed me back down on the seat. He let both of my breasts out of the "taped" top and put his mouth over them both, caressing them and holding them together.

"Oh my.."

"God" I muttered helplessly.

"You are so beautiful Carlie."

He moved one of his hands back down to my inner thigh and caressed it while he opened my legs. I pulled the dress up more. He started rubbed his cock and leaned back and moved my panties to the side again and leaned down and entered me.

"Holy.. Rob.. That feels….oh…"

"Shit Carlie… let me fuck you. Oh yeah … let me fuck you baby…"

He entered me slowly at first and I couldn't control my breathing anymore. I was panting and grabbing his ass to push him deeper inside of me. I wanted all of him. I bucked my hips up so he could get even farther.

I could feel the pit of my stomach tighten up… and before I could hold it in…I came all over his cock.

"Rob.. Oh .. Fuck Me. Fuck me. Make me yours.."

I moved my hips frantically dragging out my orgasm and covering him with all of me.

He growled and pushed himself in and out quicker and faster and harder. I climaxed , digging my nails into his back and kissing his neck. He pulled me on to his lap so I was sitting on him. He grabbed my hips and moved me up and down over his shaft and came. I waited as we both were coming off of our highs and I felt him twitch once more, letting me know he was done.

We both looked at each other. Not knowing what to say. I moved and pulled my panties up and fixed my dress. He put "him" back in his pants and button and zipped up his pants and slid his belt back on.

I finally had the nerve.. "That was… wow."

Looking at his face though, I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He just handed me my phone. I looked down at the screen.

"_Hey, I don't know when you are suppose to be done with 'Work' tonight. We have some serious discussing to do when you get home, fucking tramp." _

Baby

The message sobered me up almost immediately.

"Oh fuck."

"Oh fuck doesn't begin to describe it does it? Where's your fucking ring? You are married right?" He said angrily to me.

"Sharon makes me take it off at work and I'm engaged. Which I am in the process of leaving him. I'm so sorry Rob." I pleaded with him.

"My name is Robert." He told me coldly.

After that he made the driver take us back to Les Deux and needless to say, he went in and left me standing stupidly by the limo.

I stumbled in after him and called Zach.

"Hey." I barely mumbled.

"Hey. Is that all you fucking have for me? I have been here at Les Deux for a fucking hour looking for you!"

"I'm at the bar."

After I said that he hung up. I went to the bar and had the bar tender start me off with 10 yager bombs. I needed to be wasted for this I thought. I downed them and turned away from the bar looking for Zach. I spotted Rob talking to the cast and seeing their disappointed faces as they half glared at me. I flipped them off.

I turned so I wasn't facing them and there was Zach.

"What the fuck? What the FUCK is that you are wearing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I grabbed his collar that had bright red lipstick on it.

Then he did something he has never done in public before. He leaned back and punched me square in the jaw.

I fell back and landed on a small table behind me. I didn't even raise a hand to stop him. It only made it worse.

He towered over me and started beating the shit out of me.

"I do whatever the hell I want to do. I can fuck who ever I want to, but you will be MY wife and you are not allowed to do a damn thing with out my consent! Do you understand me whore!"

He pulled me up by my hair. I could feel blood dripping down my face. He had been hitting me with a beer bottle and busted it over my head. He dragged me over the floor and straddled me and was about to fuck me in front of everyone.

I could barely hear anything. I only noticed that he was lifted off of me and the music that was playing wasn't on anymore.

I drifted off and everything went black.


	3. Move Where?

When I woke up, everything was still blurry. I heard some hushed whispering but couldn't make any sense of what was being said. I turned to look around and realized horribly, that I was in the hospital. Then I saw him. Robert was talking to a doctor with.. Sharon?

"Oh, she's up. Thank god, how do you feel baby?" Sharon asked me in a rush of relief.

"I feel like shit. Like I ran into a brick wall." I said while trying to sit up in the hospital bed. "Ugh."

"Well at least you are alive. Now I am going to cuss at you." She got her mom tone with me.

"What?"

"You know what Carlie. I told you that if you had any problem dropping that jerk… 6 months ago to tell me so I could put a restraining order on him!"

"I know."

"Has he done this before? Oh My GOD. That's why you wear sunglasses, isn't it?"

"It's Cali, that's why I wear sun glasses."

Then a new voice entered the conversation. British and apologetic.

"I'm sorry Carlie. I should have guessed when I saw the bruises on your thighs." Then he blushed so deep of a red, you would have thought Sharon was his mother.

"So he has?"

"Yes, that's why I never left him. I don't want to end up dead because I decided to leave him Sharon. And yeah, Rob that was from him. Now tell me what the damage is doctor?"

The Doctor looked over at me and he smiled politely. "Well my name is Dr. Stevenson. We did your stitches last night. You are actually free to go."

"No concussion?"

"No not at all. If it weren't for this man here, you would have lost a lot of blood and needed something severe done. Luckily though you had a guardian angel. We just took your blood pressure… so I'll have a nurse in to give you your discharge papers and instructions, Ms. Woodmere."

"Thank you."

I got out of the hospital as fast as Rob and Sharon would let me. They insisted I sit in a damn wheelchair.

_____________________________________________________________

We pulled up to my apartment and I insisted Rob go with me since I found out that for some damn reason he wasn't arrested.

We got out of the elevator in complete silence.

I went to my door 1026 and opened it and walked in.

"Holy fucking shit!" I screamed in horror.

My apartment and everything in it was destroyed. My sofa and chair and everything else that could be gutted was. I had feathers everywhere and glass. Everything that could be broken was. I stood in the middle of my living room and finally broke down.

"I worked so hard… I did…yip… everything right."

Then I just started bawling.

Rob came in after seeing the whole outburst and sat next to me and pulled me in his lap and held me close. He started rubbing my back, "Everything will be okay. It's only materialistic. Things can be replaced."

He helped me gather up everything that could be saved and bring them down to my car. I made the phone calls I needed to make and apologized to my landlord several time before hanging up.

"I guess I'll be staying at the Four Seasons." I said and laughed a little bit at myself.

"Nope. You are going to stay with me and I am going to have my real estate agent look some things over for you."

"Are you sure? I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you, now that I know what was really going on, but we should keep it a platonic friend.. Relationship, for now anyways."

I nodded my head as we pulled up to his house.


	4. Rubber Ducky, you're the one

We drove in silence to his flat. As we got there, he opened the trunk and grabbed the few things I was able to save and led me to the top floor to his "penthouse", it was huge for just one guy.

"Thanks again Robert." I said , soberly remembering our conversation last night.

"No problem. Let me show you your room, it down this hallway."

I followed him down the hallway and entered a fairly large room, fully furnished. There was a wrought iron canopy bed in the middle of the room and it had dark purple bedding. The wall you saw as you walked in was made of glass. The other three walls were painted a light lilac color. It was amazing. Purple and black, my favorite colors.

I gasped as I was taking it all in and he chuckled at me.

"Yes I know, why does a man have a purple guest room."

"Well why do you?"

"My sister comes here every once in a while. Or if I have girlfriends… Nina liked it when it was red."

"Oh.. Um… sorry." I mumbled in reply.

"Well I am going out and you are free to roam around or do whatever you need to , to get settled. The door next to yours is off limits though, it's my room."

"Okay, Thanks again."

He made a "Hmmm…" and walked out and I heard the front door shut.

I walked over to the bed and just laid back and fell into dreamless sleep, completely dressed.

_____________________________________________________

When I woke up it was still dark and I couldn't hear anything in the house. I slipped out of the room and walked around turning on lights so I could try and find the bathroom.

When I found it, It was across from Rob's room the entire time I was looking everywhere else.

I walked into the bathroom and thought I was going into hysterics. There was a bath tub in the center of a room that was bigger than my bedroom at my old apartment. It could have been a huge hot tub. I walked to the back of the room where two doors were and found his and her toilets. I turned around and noticed knobs on the mirror and opened them to find a huge walk in closet with towels in the center. I grabbed a towel and found an extra loofa and started a hot bath. I was in there for a very long time just relaxing out my muscles and enjoying how large it was. I dunk under the water one last time and heard a muffled noise under the water. I stuck my head above the water and shrieked.

"Oh my god!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh shit.. Oh shit, I'm so sorry." A man's voice said shocked and ran out slamming the door behind him.

I hurriedly got dressed in my subtly sexy clinging purple tee and a pair of low riders and walked on to see who mystery man was.


	5. Author Notes

Hey!!! I love the fact that someone out there is reading this and dealing with my fairly new writing…. Which I hope gets better. Please, PLEASE review. Hate it Love it, what can I do to improve it…. Anything will make my day!

Much Love

Britzy


	6. Your Sex is On Fire

I padded down the hallway and headed towards the living room. Sitting on a couch facing the foot ball game that overtook the enormous plasma television, sat the culprit.

I coughed to get his attention and he jumped up out of the seat.

"Hey. I'm _so _sorry about walking in on you, I didn't think that anyone was here." He said very apologetically.

"It's, okay. You just scared the shit out of me. I didn't know Robert was expecting any company."

"Oh.. My name is Will. He picked me up from the airport today."

"I'm Carlie and I am kind of staying here for a little while. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that."

He took his seat on the sofa once again and I let my eyes take him in. He was bend-me-over-the-counter hot. Dark brown hair with steel blue eyes and his shirt suggested that he had abs I could wash my shirt on. Broad shoulders and very tan. I sighed to myself and walked back to the bathroom to pick up my towel and clothes I left on the floor.

Looking down at the floor, my face red from thinking about Will, I ran right into Robert.

"Oh.. Sorry I didn't see you there." I told him, my face turning a deeper shade of red.

"It's okay. I heard you met Will?" He said smiling.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing…"

"Ugh, whatever. Nothing you haven't already seen or gave two shits about." I mumbled, pushing past him and walking to my room and slamming the door behind me.

________________________________________________

**RPOV**

I walked out of my room after getting dressed in something to wear out for the night. I was laughing to myself at how Will freaked out just a few minutes earlier.

"_Holy shit, Rob! You could've fuckin' told me you had another fling here!" Will yelled at me in embarrassment. _

"_I'm sorry, I must have forgot."_

"_How could you forget, she is fuckin' gorgeous."_

"_She isn't a fling or anything of the sort. She works for my new talent agency and is staying here because her ex destroyed her apartment."_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Seriously. I will say we did the deed and well until the other night she was engaged."_

"_Oh. Well did she dump him for you… afraid of commitment?"_

"_No, he beat the living shit out of her. And I feel like a douche bag for telling her off, when I realized what she was stuck in. So I am trying to help."_

"_Well are we going out for a night on the town?"_

"_Yeah, shit I forgot my wallet, be right back."_

I was looking at my feet laughing when I ran headlong into her.

"Oh.. Sorry I didn't see you there." She mumbled while her face turned crimson red.

"It's okay. I heard you met Will?" I said while smiling over his shocked face once more.

"What did he tell you?" She asked me nervously.

"Nothing…" I replied in a teasing tone.

At that she pushed past me and I swore I heard her mumble,

"Ugh, whatever. Nothing you haven't already seen or gave two shits about."

I walked into the living room with a huge smile on my face.

"Ready?" Will asked happily.

"Yeah, why not?"

________________________________________________

**CPOV**

I walked into my room slamming the door and called my friend Sarah. After talking for 10 minutes, we decided to go clubbing'.

I got dressed in a pleated Gucci mini dress in a deep purple, put on my Chanel purple ballet flats. I threw on my make up, fabulous smoky eyes… and put my long hair up in an elegant ponytail, with the Bump in the front.

45 minutes later Sarah and I were outside of a club in down town L.A. We made our way up front and inside within the few seconds the bouncer took Sarah's long legs in.

"Go on in baby." He said, practically raping him with his eyes.

Who didn't , she was gorgeous when she wanted to be. She looked like Isla Fisher's twin.

We quickly made our way to the bar, ordered our typical night starter: 5 shots of Jose Cuervo each. We quickly downed them.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" She asked while twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"I don't know, anything to make me feel alive. I need a release."

"A release? Are you referring to Rob? You only had a quickie with him and you think you want more. He's been a douche. What about his hot friend… Will was it?"

"Yeah…. He was OMG hot and so faceable."

"Well let's pull our normal routine on these bitches."

"What are you referring to? Are they here?"

"Rob is and if that's Will, I would have pulled him in the tub with me."

I looked in the direction she was and about screamed. There was Rob with Kristen and Will. I turned back to the bar and downed 6 more shots of various strong liquor so I could have the guts to pull off our normal stunt.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck yeah!" I pretty much yelled as I felt the liquor hit me when I got up off my barstool.

Sarah and I have been doing this shit since high school. We have been best friend's since 9th grade when we unknowingly lost our virginity to the same asshole. We taught him a lesson too.

We walked out to the dance floor making sure we walked past Rob and his ensemble. We swayed our hips seductively and made our way onto a lifted small dance floor. Right in the middle so not only Rob, but everyone could see us.

Flo-Rida's Move Shake and Drop came over the speakers and we took the next hour making sure we danced extremely suggestively. We ground our hips together and dropped together and made sure we probably looked like we were going to fuck while dancing.

"He's looking," she whispered into my ear.

I laughed and tilted my head back and she kissed my neck. The guy that was next to us, pulled me up to him and I smiled at her as I started dancing with him and bent over and rubbed my ass suggestively over the bulge growing in his pants. That was all it took. He turned me to him and pulled my face to his.

"Will?"

"Yeah, but don't stop now."

I grabbed his face and met his lips with more or less drunken passion.

I licked back and forth over his bottom lip and he parted his mouth and let me in. We fought for dominance in the kiss. His hand was wrapped around my neck and tangled in my hair, while his other hand cupped my ass and pulled me into him tightly.

I moaned into his mouth and involuntarily bucked my hips into his. He moaned into my mouth and pulled me tighter to him and started grinding me with force. My hands were tangled in his hair pulling him in as I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. He supported me and broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Should we take this somewhere else?"

"Yeah.." I purred at him.

We were weaving through people and landed at the booth I saw him at earlier with Robert, whom I didn't take the time to see if he was still sitting there. Wills hands were roaming all over my body. He kissed me again, grabbed something off the table and led me into the men's restroom, which was empty.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah… please." My panties were already seeping, ready for him.

He slammed me into the wall and lifted my legs. I wrapped them around him and we continued grinding as he walked me to a stall and slammed me into another wall, while he closed and locked the door with a free hand.

I was panting, ready for him, ready to do whatever he wanted. I felt the bulge in his pants and knew that this was going to be a fun experiment.

He sat me down on my feet and lifted the bottom of my dress and ripped , yes ripped, off my g-string. He bent down and put my legs over his shoulders with my back against the wall. He bent his head down to my shaved wet pussy and blew on me.

A moan escaped my lips before I could control myself. And his tongue parted my wet folds as he licked and kissed me, he got up leaving me in an awkward position and took himself out of his pants. Before I knew it I was back against the wall.

"Carlie you taste so good."

"mmmmmmmmmmm……."

He slid in me and groaned in pleasure. The slowness didn't last long. He slid in and out of my wet pussy moaning my name and pounding me into the wall harder each time. I felt my self getting close.

"Fuck me, Fuck ME!" I yelled at him.

"I am fucking you, do want it harder? Huh!?"

"Fuck me harder… Fuck me until I come all over your cock, yeah I like it like that!!!"

"Do you baby?"

He would pull all of his length out except the tip and slam back into me. He did this over and over until I was panting his name.

"Will….. Jesus Christ Will, that ……… Will!"

I clenched the walls of my pussy on his cock and screamed his name in pleasure as he slammed into me letting his seed go deep in me.

We looked at each other for a moment and he leaned down and kissed me as he pulled out. We both fixed ourselves and walked out of the stall. I knew I had the sex smile on my face.

"That was interesting. I guess I am nothing to you but a quickie in a limo, huh, Carlie?" Said a British voice from the bathroom door.

_OH SHIT!!! Well he doesn't like me anyways, right?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS make me smile and make writing sooooo much more enjoyable!!!

Love

Britzy


	7. She Said WHAT?

**A.N. :**

**I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Emmy1512 this chapter is dedicated to you! You really made my day with all the reviews!!!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It has been a week since the incident in the bathroom with Will and I haven't heard anything from Rob. I live in his apartment for Christ's sake!!! Will left the next day, due to issues as he put it and I haven't even heard from him. My "Man Issues" never seem to get better.

I just got off the phone with Sharon, she found me an awesome flat, that was unfortunately the next building over from Rob's. I gladly took it anyway and was in the process of getting my things together when I heard the front door open.

"So she is leaving right?" a very obnoxious female voice asked.

"Yes Camille, for the upteenth time." Rob said in reply.

I walked out of my room and to the hallway.

"Hey Rob, do you think you can give me a hand with a couple of these boxes?"

Instead of him answering Camille glared at me, "Aren't you the help?"

"Never mind. I guess he hired you to be the bitch who speaks for him, huh? Or is your name Robert too?" I fired back at her stuck up ass.

"Robbie, please get this low class ungrateful whore out of our apartment!!" She yelled to him, apparently he made it to his bedroom before I exited mine.

"What's a matter, love?" He asked her.

"She hit me."

"I did not. It's fine I don't need your help or your fucking pity _Robert._" I stated matter of fact.

I held the elevator open and shoved as many boxes in as I could, running to grab my purse. And yelled to Rob…

"Thanks, asshole!"

________________________________________________

Monday came with vengeance. I hate Mondays. I headed down the hallway to meet Sharon for a "meeting."

"Hey did you get settled over the weekend Carlie?" Sharon asked me as nice as she could pull off. Which means something is about to go terribly down hill.

"What's going on?"

"Well… I don't have an easy way to put this… Robert Pattinson has asked that you be his personal assistant."

I walked to her door and shut it firmly and turned to face her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!"

"Calm down, it'll only be temporary."

"So YOU said fucking yes?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Why, I thought you gave two shits about me Shar?"

"It's done and right now, I am your boss not your friend. You will need to pack your office up, since I have a replacement taking your spot and Robert will be here in … 30 minutes."

________________________________________________

**I know, I know… very short. I just got super excited and had to write since I had so many reviews last night. Yeah it's going to be nightmare-ish in the beginning, but I am VERY open to suggestions any and all are welcomed!!!! Please don't hesitate to review!!!**

**Much Love**

**Britzy**


	8. Asshole, Bitch Typically

I paced back and forth in my office, after packing my personal things. I couldn't think straight. Why would he want to have anything to do with me. My normal… sensible self flew out the window when I met him and I tend to keep fucking up things. How could he even want to look at me after I told his bitch off?

Left Foot, Right Foot, Left Foot, Right Foot…. I started to memorize my pacing pattern as I jumbled all my thoughts together. How, What, When and Why… then just plain as day, WHAT THE FUCK is he thinking?!

Just the rambled thoughts alone were putting me on edge. I don't like the unexpected.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Gathering all the courage I had , I managed to muster a cracked, "Come in!"

Then he walked in. If sex was on legs, Robert Pattinson would most definitely be sex. He dripped sex… from his hair to his not so nice shoes. I mean seriously… you have to be hot to pull off shoes from the 90's. The sex hair.. I just wanted to tangle my fingers in it and …

"So, I hear I have to spend all my days and nights with you?" His British accent dripped sarcasm.

Nice way to open your mouth and fuck it up Pattinson, I thought to myself.

"Of course, it _is _what YOU wanted right? Otherwise I'd be in the bathroom, puking over your hideous face rather than looking at it.. _Mr. Pattinson._"I spat at him.

"Oh so now you are going to play hard to get , huh?"

"Oh like you would have had a chance in hell.. You just got lucky that I was so shit faced I didn't know who you were."

"I do recall you screaming my name.. correct me if I am mistaken."

"I recall screaming out Will's name in the women's rest room, but for the life of me… I don't even recall having drunken sex with you so it must have sucked that bad, jackass."

"Quickie… well I guess you are the official ONE MINUTE girl , aren't you?"

"If you gave two shits about me being with Will in a bathroom stall, you would've chased me or made yourself known to me. Typical Man… brings home skank to try to rub something in my face. If you are going out with a bigger slut.. Or should I say nobody that is using you for publicity, why should I give a flying fuck either, MR Pattinson?"

He just looked at me and gave me his famous crooked sexy grin.

"Stupid fucking wannabe hot shot!"

"Stuck up stupid …"

He words trailed off and he was inches from my face as we were insulting one another.

Before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine.

_I'll argue everyday If this is punishment, I thought to myself. _


End file.
